1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tracking persons and more specifically, to tracking a person of interest through voiceprint identification instead of tracking a caller through specific telephone numbers.
2. Introduction
Currently, when law enforcement or other groups wish to track a specific person's telephone conversations, they must first identify particular phone numbers from which the caller is likely to place calls or phone numbers likely to be called. The identified phone numbers are monitored for calls made and calls received in order to track various aspects of the person, such as location, plans, contacts, etc. Often, as is the case when tracking criminals or terrorists, a tracked person will use borrowed or stolen phones, payphones, disposable cellular phones, pre-paid cellular phones, or even no telephone at all by using VoIP on a computer or similar communications means. Such practices frustrate tracking of persons by monitoring specific telephone numbers. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a method of tracking a person's telephone and other audio communications independent of specific communications devices.